


Wróć do mnie 2

by xcorruptedk



Series: Wróć do mnie [2]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angst, Cause Harry is an idiot, Jealousy, M/M, Minor Violence, Post-Break Up
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-17
Updated: 2014-07-17
Packaged: 2018-02-09 07:26:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1974087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xcorruptedk/pseuds/xcorruptedk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry cierpi, choć nie potrafi się do tego przyznać nawet przed samym sobą. Próbuje zapomnieć, jednak wtedy ich drogi znów się stykają. Zayn wraca - nie do niego. Okazuje się, że ułożył sobie życie, a Harry doskonale wie, że wciąż potrafi kochać go bardziej niż ktokolwiek inny.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wróć do mnie 2

**Author's Note:**

  * For [xsquareone](https://archiveofourown.org/users/xsquareone/gifts).



> Wyszedł strasznie długi… Nie mogę powiedzieć, że jestem z niego zadowolona. Na początku nie chciałam go pisać, ale zostałam zmuszona (Miczi, to było do ciebie), jednak pomysł zrodził się w mojej główce, a wtedy nie ma dla mnie odwrotu. Nie krępujcie się, możecie mnie szczerze zjechać!  
> Specjalne podziękowania dla Miczlotki. Kochanie moje, które kopie mnie w tyłek, kiedy potrzeba ♥ Również gorąco dziękuję jej za napisanie jednego (za) krótkiego fragmentu z perspektywy Zayna!
> 
> Poniższa historia pierwotnie znajduje się na [moim Tumblr](http://beneaththewords.tumblr.com/post/22121782733/zarry-wroc-do-mnie-2), lecz z nieznanych mi przyczyn postanowiłam przenieść wszystko tutaj, ponieważ jestem dziwną osobą i uwielbiam dokładać sobie masę dodatkowej pracy oraz mam zbyt wiele wolnego czasu.
> 
> Wszystko jest tylko i wyłącznie wytworem mojej chorej wyobraźni i nie ma nic wspólnego z prawdziwym życiem One Direction, od których "pożyczyłam" jedynie imiona i nazwiska (także ich rodzin i przyjaciół), niektóre cechy charakteru i zainteresowania.

 

Nie mogę powiedzieć, iż wszystko rozwijało się po mojej myśli. Nigdy nawet nie spodziewałem się, że moje życie wróci do normy pod _tym_ jednym względem. A całą winę ponosiła jedna osoba, którą miałem nazywać przyjacielem, a którą kochałem. Każdego dnia coraz bardziej. A im bardziej stawał mi się obcy, tym mocniej uświadamiałem sobie, że nie potrafię bez niego żyć. Potrzebowałem go. Niezaprzeczalnie.

Jednak on nie rozumiał ani nie dostrzegał tego, co działo się ze mną. A może nie chciał tego widzieć? Miał już kogoś, kto był teraz całym jego światem, kto zakrywał jego oczy przed tym, co działo się dookoła. Ten drugi zajął moje miejsce. Odebrał mi go. Miał to, czego ja pragnąłem najbardziej. Miał Zayna.

Byłem skrzywdzony. Na skraju wytrzymania. Zmęczony. Zmuszony do ciągłego utrzymywania fałszywych uśmiechów; byle tylko uratować to, co jeszcze między nami zostało. Próbowaliśmy być przyjaciółmi. Dla dobra naszego i One Direction – od tego zależała nasza przyszłość, a oboje chcieliśmy, by zespół nadal prosperował jak należy. Nie mogliśmy pozwolić na żadne nieporozumienia, spowodowane sprawami osobistymi.

Jednocześnie starałem się odsuwać od siebie uczucia albo skrywać je pod maską tego bezczelnego, zawsze skorego do flirtów i żartów chłopaka, którym byłem, zanim Zayn odszedł. Chyba nawet nie zdałem sobie sprawy, jak bardzo zmieniłem się od tamtego czasu i jak powoli zacząłem zamykać się w sobie, za bardzo bojąc się kolejnych upadków.

Tego marcowego poranka zostałem nagle wyrwany ze snu, choć nie byłem pewien, czy obudziły mnie głośne roboty drogowe, przedzierające się przez hotelowe okna, czy może śmiechy i rozmowy dobiegające gdzieś z pobliża. Z mojego gardła wyrwał się cichy jęk, który zdusiłem w poduszce i przeturlałem się na drugi bok, próbując na oślep znaleźć zegarek, który przed spaniem zostawiłem na stoliku nocnym. Lekko uchyliłem powieki, gdy moje palce natrafiły na coś metalowego. Przysunąłem zegarek przed moje oczy, chcąc odczytać godzinę na jego tarczy. Dochodziła dziewiąta rano, co dla kogoś, kto nie potrafił zmrużyć oka do godziny czwartej w nocy, było zdecydowanie za wcześnie.

Warkot za oknem nagle ucichł i odetchnąłem, mając nadzieję, że będę mógł znów zapaść w sen. Jednak wtedy do moich uszu dotarł dźwięczny oraz bardzo znajomy śmiech. Przetarłem twarz dłonią i nieznacznie uniosłem głowę, próbując coś dojrzeć przez półprzymknięte powieki. Rozpoznałem pokój hotelowy, który dzieliłem z Louisem. Łóżko mojego przyjaciela świeciło pustkami, oczywiście niepościelone i zawalone rzeczami. Żaluzje w oknach wciąż były zasunięte, a wszystkie odgłosy wpadały przez lekko uchylone drzwi. Ziewnąłem szeroko i jeszcze raz przetarłem oczy, by całkiem się rozbudzić, zbyt zaciekawiony głosami, aby dalej spać. Odrzuciłem kołdrę i powoli dźwignąłem się z łóżka, podnosząc z podłogi bokserki, które zrzuciłem z siebie poprzedniego wieczora, po czym wolnym krokiem udałem się w stronę drzwi.

Teraz wyraźnie rozpoznawałem głosy Nialla i Liama oraz śmiech Zayna. Wśród nich roznosił się też jeszcze inny, należący do osoby, której nie chciałem oglądać tak wcześnie rano. Nie byłem jeszcze gotów, by stawić mu czoła. Do tego potrzebowałem mocnej kawy i naprawdę ciężkiego śniadania, by przetrwać widok tej znienawidzonej przeze mnie twarzy.

Zayn siedział na kanapie, głowę trzymając na ramieniu Camerona, a nogi opierał na stoliku przed sobą, gdzie stało pełno opróżnionych pudełek po najróżniejszym jedzeniu na wynos. Ten bałagan pozostał jeszcze od wczoraj, gdy wróciliśmy do hotelu zbyt późno, by zdążyć do jakiejkolwiek restauracji przed jej zamknięciem i zjeść porządną kolację.

Gdy wszedłem do salonu, który oddzielał nasze pokoje, momentalnie zamilkli. Liam uniósł się w fotelu i posłał mi lekki uśmiech, na co tylko zmarszczyłem czoło.

\- Rozmawialiście o mnie, czy co? - spytałem, powstrzymując ziewnięcie i usiadłem na drugiej kanapie obok Nialla, który przypatrywał mi się z dziwnym wyrazem twarzy.

\- Nie zawsze wszystko kręci się wokół _ciebie_ , wiesz.

Opuściwszy dłoń, którą próbowałem stłumić ziewnięcie, przeniosłem wzrok na Camerona. Uśmiechał się szeroko, w sposób, który sprawił, że krew zalała mnie jeszcze bardziej i zacisnąłem dłonie w pięści. Przez cały ten czas, przez całe trzy tygodnie ciągłych prób, nagrań oraz wywiadów, Cameron nie odstępował nas na krok. Nie odstępował Zayna na krok. Nawet przybył razem z nami do Nowego Jorku, gdzie mieliśmy pracować nad materiałem na nową płytę. Był jak cielak, wpatrzony w świętą krowę, który chodzi za nią wszędzie, gdzie tylko może.

\- Co powiedziałeś? - Bardzo starałem się panować nad głosem, jednak powoli zaczynałem drżeć na całym ciele i nie miało to nic wspólnego z tym, że ubrany byłem tylko w bokserki.

\- Cameron żartował – wtrącił szybko Zayn, prostując się na swoim miejscu. Choć patrzył na swojego chłopaka z lekkim uśmiechem, w jego oczach dostrzegłem ostrzegawczy błysk. - Prawda?

\- Oczywiście, że żartowałem. - Blondyn przeniósł na mnie wzrok i uśmiechnął się szerzej. - Bez urazy.

Zacisnąłem wargi, lecz kiwnąłem głową, nie odzywając się słowem. Uwagę skupiłem na Liamie, który cały czas wpatrywał się we mnie z zatroskanym wyrazem twarzy. Pod jego spojrzeniem nieznacznie się uspokoiłem. Wypuściwszy powietrze ustami, odwróciłem się do Niallera, zmuszając się do uśmiechu, który blondyn momentalnie odwzajemnił.

\- Śniadanie? - spytał, trafnie odczytując moją minę.

\- Daj mi pięć minut.

Dźwignąłem się na nogi i nie zaszczycając spojrzeniem sąsiedniej kanapy, udałem się z powrotem do mojej sypialni. Kolejny dzień, kolejna walka z samym sobą i kolejne obietnice w duchu, iż przetrwam go bez żadnych wyskoków, nie dam wyprowadzić się z równowagi oraz nie pozwolę sobie na myśli o Zaynie.

 

*

 

Lubiłem spędzać czas z Niallem. Jego beztroska i pogoda ducha zawsze zapewniały mi idealny nastrój; nawet wtedy, gdy nie odzywaliśmy się słowem, po prostu skupiając uwagę na sobie. Siedzieliśmy w lekkiej, niekłopotliwej ciszy, jedząc przygotowane przez hotelową kuchnię śniadanie, które zdawało się znikać z talerza mojego przyjaciela dwa razy szybciej niż normalnie. Uśmiechnąłem się do siebie i pociągnąłem łyk mocnej kawy, przyglądając mu się z uwagą. Na nosie miał kropelkę mleka, wzrok niezwykle skupiony, a policzki zaróżowione. Wyglądał tak komicznie, że nie wytrzymałem i parsknąłem śmiechem, przy okazji krztusząc się wywarem.

\- Wrócił ci dobry humor, jak widzę. - Niall również się roześmiał i pokręcił głową.

\- Nie. Po prostu wyglądasz uroczo – stwierdziłem. Uniósł brew, zdezorientowany, więc wskazałem palcem na mój nos, a później na jego. Szybko przetarł go rękawem koszuli, po czym odsunął od siebie prawie opróżniony talerz i wbił we mnie intensywne spojrzenie swoich błękitnych tęczówek. Przełknąłem ślinę.

\- Chcesz pogadać?

\- Nie, a ty chcesz?

Wzruszył ramionami.

\- Zależy o czym.

\- A o czym chcesz?

\- Harry. - Rzucił mi wymowne spojrzenie. Westchnąłem ciężko. - Nie wyglądasz dobrze. Wszyscy zauważyliśmy, że wyglądasz i pewnie czujesz się paskudnie. I zachowujesz się dziwnie! Nagle zacząłeś pić kawę litrami, choć nigdy jej nie lubiłeś. Poza tym jesteś przemęczony i…

\- Wszyscy jesteśmy – wtrąciłem szybko, zanim zdołał powiedzieć coś więcej. - Nic się nie dzieje. I przestań się tak we mnie wpatrywać. To… kołujące.

Roześmiał się, gdy spuściłem wzrok, zaciskając dłonie na kubku z kawą. Wiedziałem, do czego zmierzał, ale nie zamierzałem ciągnąć tego tematu.

Podskoczyłem, gdy niespodziewanie na krześle obok ktoś usiadł, uderzając mnie w ramię. Podniosłem wzrok, zauważając Louisa, który już sprawiał wrażenie, jakby wypił zbyt wiele napojów energetycznych.

\- Gdzie byłeś? - spytałem go od razu, sięgając przez stolik po kawałek rogalika, który został na talerzu Nialla. Syknąłem, gdy uderzył w moją dłoń z gniewnym wyrazem twarzy. - Zjesz to?

\- Tak. Odwal się.

Louis parsknął śmiechem. Pokręcił głową z politowaniem, dłonie kładąc na moim ramieniu i przysuwając się bliżej.

\- Mam coś dla ciebie – szepnął z frywolnym uśmiechem oraz wesołymi ognikami w niebieskich oczach.

\- Błagam, niech to będzie coś wyuzdanego – rzuciłem, przybierając taki sam wyraz twarzy i poruszyłem znacząco brwiami, co sprawiło, iż Niall zaczął krztusić się ze śmiechu. Louis poklepał go po plecach, cały czas przyglądając mi się uważnie. - Więc o co chodzi?

\- Przyznaj, że jestem najlepszym przyjacielem, jakiego kiedykolwiek miałeś. – Wyciągnąwszy z kieszeni swój telefon komórkowy, podsunął mi go pod nos, zbyt blisko, bym mógł cokolwiek odczytać. Złapałem jego nadgarstek i nieznacznie odsunąłem od siebie, zauważając tylko listę imion i nazwisk, których nie kojarzyłem.

\- Co to?

\- Twoje randki.

Spojrzałem na bruneta, zaskoczony.

\- Co takiego?

\- Postanowiłem umówić cię na randkę, ale nie wiedziałem, czy wolisz pójść z dziewczyną, czy jednak z jakimś kolesiem, więc wybrałem trochę więcej osób. Do wyboru, do koloru! - Jego uśmiech poszerzył się. - Wystarczy oddzwonić.

Zerknąłem na Nialla, który wyraźnie podzielał entuzjazm Tomlinsona.

\- Powinieneś wrócić do randkowania, Harry – powiedział, sięgając po telefon bruneta, by przejrzeć listę kontaktów. - Lou, skądś ty wytrzasnął te osoby? Nikogo nie znam.

\- Znajomi znajomych. - Louis machnął ręką i pochylił się nad ramieniem Nialla, patrząc na mnie kątem oka. - Patricia Hill. Stan mówi, że jest świetna, choć trochę zbyt łatwa, nawet jak dla ciebie. Co my tu jeszcze mamy… Scotta Longa poznałem w zeszłe wakacje i przyznam szczerze, że sam miałbym ochotę się z nim umówić, raz na jakiś czas. I nawet byłby w twoim typie. A Megan Raynolds…

\- Dość – przerwałem mu ostro. - Nie umówię się z nikim.

Uśmiech momentalnie zniknął z jego twarzy, zastąpiony przez posępny grymas, jakby zaraz miał się rozpłakać. Sięgnąłem poprzez stolik po jego telefon, po czym odłożyłem go na bok, ignorując udawane pochlipywania przyjaciela.

\- Harry, zraniłeś go! - zawołał Niall, gładząc Tomlinson po głowie w pocieszającym geście. - Tak się starał.

Wywróciłem oczami. Wiedziałem, że Lou będzie zachowywał się jak totalny idiota, dopóki nie postawi na swoim, ale tym razem nie miałem zamiaru tak szybko odpuścić. Jego szlochy stawały się coraz głośniejsze, a ludzie w restauracji zaczęli zwracać na nas uwagę. Mimo to skupiłem się na moim talerzu, nadal ignorując przyjaciela.

\- Harry…

Podniosłem wzrok, z ulgą stwierdzając, że Louis przestał odstawiać typowe dla siebie cyrki i spoważniał, przysuwając się bliżej mnie, zarzucając ramię na mój kark. Przez dobrą chwilę wpatrywaliśmy się w siebie, a ja zastanawiałem się, dlaczego Louis Tomlinson jest moim najlepszym przyjacielem oraz czemu nigdy nie potrafię odmówić tym błękitnym tęczówkom, gdy spoglądają na mnie z taką troską i współczuciem.

\- Nie lubię, gdy się wtrącasz – przyznałem szeptem i oparłem czoło na jego ramieniu, po chwili czując, że wsuwa palce w moje włosy. - I nie lubię, jak masz rację.

-Bo zawsze mam rację.

\- Niestety.

Nie musiałem widzieć jego twarzy, by wiedzieć, że się uśmiecha. Gdy otworzyłem oczy, ponownie trzymał w wolnej dłoni swój telefon, na co tylko westchnąłem.

\- Poważnie, Haz. Martwię się.

Uniosłem głowę, marszcząc czoło na jego słowa. Od dawna nie słyszałem w jego głosie tylu najróżniejszych uczuć. Posyłając mu lekki uśmiech, sięgnąłem po telefon i uważnie przyjrzałem się liście kontaktów.

\- Więc twierdzisz, że Scott Long jest w moim typie, tak?

 

*

 

Scott był w porządku. Tyle mogłem przyznać po godzinnej kolacji w restauracji w jego towarzystwie. Problem polegał na tym, że nie potrafiłem skupić uwagi tylko na nim ani przypomnieć sobie, po co tutaj przyszedłem i dlaczego zgodziłem się na to spotkanie. Moje myśli wciąż uciekały w kierunku, do którego nie powinny zmierzać, który powinny zostawić w spokoju.

Nawet nie byłem pewien, ile ten koleś miał lat, skąd pochodził i czym się zajmował. Wiem, że opowiadał mi o swoim życiu, ale szczegóły gdzieś zapodziały się po drodze, a wszystko, o czym potrafiłem myśleć to to, że ten całkiem przystojny chłopak zdecydowanie zasługiwał na kogoś innego, bardziej nim zainteresowanego.

Jednak uśmiech nie schodził mu z twarzy i gawędził wesoło, jakby nie zwracając uwagi na mój brak zainteresowania. Momentami przypominał mi Nialla. Równie energiczny, zawsze zadowolony z życia, optymistyczny i beztroski, potrafiący cieszyć się z każdej drobnostki. Tyle potrafiłem wywnioskować po jego reakcjach.

\- Nie jesteś w randkowym nastroju.

Uniosłem głowę znad talerza i wytrzeszczyłem oczy, słysząc te słowa. Scott wciąż się uśmiechał, choć jego oczy zdawały się być zasmucone, co sprawiło, że poczułem się winny. Dlaczego nie potrafiłem chociaż na dwie godziny zapomnieć o Zaynie i korzystać z towarzystwa tego chłopaka, który nie dość, że był w moim typie, to wydawał się wręcz idealny dla mnie.

\- Nie o to chodzi… - Odchrząknąłem, odkładając sztućce na bok i zerknąłem na niego niepewnie, posyłając mu przepraszający uśmiech. - Mamy teraz sporo stresów i… sam rozumiesz… Trudno mi… - Urwałem, przygryzając wargę, ponieważ nie miałem żadnej dobrej wymówki, która nie zraniłaby jego uczuć. - Przepraszam, Scott.

\- Nie szkodzi, Harry! - Machnął ręką i uśmiechnął się szerzej, nieznacznie pochylając się w moją stronę ponad stolikiem. - Rozumiem, że nie jest wam łatwo po całym tym zamieszaniu z Zaynem i próbami powrotu na szczyt. Nawet dobrze, że cały czas o tym myślisz i podziwiam w tobie to oddanie temu, co robisz oraz ile ciężkiej pracy w to wkładasz. Poza tym jesteś zbyt uroczy, bym mógł się na ciebie gniewać. – Pokręciłem głową na te słowa, choć nie potrafiłem powstrzymać uśmiechu. - Louis wspominał mi, że ostatnimi czasy nie jesteś sobą i masz ciężki okres.

\- Tak mówił? - zdziwiłem się. Zdusiłem w sobie przekleństwo, zły na przyjaciela, że rozmawia o takich rzeczach z praktycznie obcą osobą.

\- Martwi się o ciebie i pewnie sam nie wie, co robić, żeby ci pomóc.

Zmarszczyłem czoło.

\- Specjalizujesz się w psychologii, czy co? - spytałem trochę zbyt ostrym tonem, jednak chłopak tylko się uśmiechnął.

\- Studiuję psychologię – odparł. - Wspominałem o tym.

\- Och… - Poczułem rumieńce wstydu na policzkach. - Przepraszam…

\- Po raz kolejny, nie szkodzi.

Westchnąłem ciężko i ukryłem twarz w dłoniach, coraz bardziej załamany tym spotkaniem. Byłem skończonym idiotą. Zakochanym i skrzywdzonym idiotą. I hipokrytą, który marnował idealną szansę na długotrwałą znajomość oraz bardzo udany związek ze świetnym chłopakiem.

\- Pewnie jest to twoja najgorsza w życiu randka – wymamrotałem, wciąż z dłońmi na twarzy, nie mając odwagi spojrzeć w jego roześmiane, orzechowe tęczówki.

\- Nie kwalifikuje się do tych najgorszych, bez obawy, Harry. - Zerknąłem na niego między palcami. - Nie oceniaj się tak nisko. Może nie bawię się wyśmienicie, ale nie jest tak tragicznie, jak tobie się wydaje. I nadal mam nadzieję, że nie będzie to nasze ostatnie spotkanie.

\- Obiecuję, że ci to wynagrodzę.

\- Liczę na to.

Mrugnął do mnie wymownie, co sprawiło, że roześmiałem się głośno.

Może jeszcze nic straconego? Nadejdzie dzień, gdy Zayn przestanie nawiedzać moje myśli, a ja skończę się łudzić, że jeszcze kiedykolwiek do czegoś między nami dojdzie. Zapomnę o tym fatalnym uczuciu i znów będę mógł oddychać pełną piersią, mając przy boku kogoś, kto kocha mnie bez względu na wszystkie przeciwności losu.

 

*

 

Ostrożnie wszedłem do wynajmowanego przez nas apartamentu w nowojorskim hotelu, mając wielką nadzieję, że nie natkę się na nikogo z zespołu. Nie było aż tak późno, jednak miałem prawie pewność, że wszyscy śpią, zbyt zmęczeni po całym dniu spędzonym w studio, gdzie pracowaliśmy nad naszą nową płytą.

Miałem wrażenie, że na dzisiejszą randkę wykorzystałem ostatnie pokłady sił, jakie jeszcze mi pozostały i wreszcie będę w stanie bez problemów przespać całą noc, zbyt przemęczony, aby skupiać się na niechcianych myślach, które ostatnimi czasy nie pozwalały mi zmrużyć oka.

W salonie panował półmrok; tylko niewielka lampka w rogu rozświetlała przestronne pomieszczenie. Na palcach skierowałem się w stronę sypialni, rozważnie stawiając kroki. Dłonią stłumiłem głębokie ziewnięcie, po czym szybkim ruchem ściągnąłem marynarkę i już miałem rzucić ją na fotel, gdy spostrzegłem, że na kanapie ktoś leży. I uważnie mnie obserwuje.

Z mojego gardła wyrwał się niekontrolowany wrzask, jednak szybko zatkałem dłońmi usta, spoglądając niepewnie w stronę zamkniętych drzwi sypialni. Nie chciałem obudzić Louisa, ponieważ nie miałem ochoty na jego pytania dotyczące randki ze Scottem. Przed godziną dostałem od niego wiadomość, w której poinformował mnie, że idzie już spać, jednak rano chce poznać każdy szczegół i nie przyjmuje sprzeciwów. Dodał coś jeszcze, co na samą myśl przywołało rumieńce na mojej twarzy. _Zboczony debil._

Potrząsnąłem głową, prawie pewien, że mam halucynacje. Jednak Zayn wciąż leżał na kanapie i wbijał we mnie te swoje piwne tęczówki, których widok zawsze zwalał mnie z nóg.

\- Jasna cholera… - wykrztusiłem, przykładając dłoń do piersi, w której serce łomotało mocno i głośno, gotowe się z niej wyrwać. - Czemu się nie odezwałeś? Jestem bliski zawału…

Kącik jego ust uniósł się w prawie figlarnym uśmiechu, który bardzo dobrze znałem. Jednak nadal milczał. Minęła może minuta, zanim zdołałem zapanować nad sobą. Opadłem na fotel z ciężkim westchnieniem ulgi. Nogi położyłem na stole przede mną i dopiero wtedy przeniosłem wzrok na Zayna.

\- Co ty tu robisz? - zapytałem prawie szeptem, znów czując się niezręcznie. Od dawna nie przebywaliśmy razem całkiem sami w jednym pomieszczeniu, bez nikogo, kto mógłby nam przerwać lub wybronić od nieprzyjemnej atmosfery.

\- Nie mogę spać.

Zmarszczyłem czoło, jednak nie zadałem pytań, które cisnęły mi się na usta. Zayn bez słowa sięgnął do kieszeni spodni, wyciągając paczkę papierosów, którą wysunął w moją stronę. Przygryzłem dolną wargę, ale potrząsnąłem głową.

\- Rzucam.

\- Jasne – parsknął cichym śmiechem, ale rzucił papierosy na stolik, znów milknąc. Nadal pamiętałem jego zdziwiony wyraz twarzy, gdy pierwszy raz zobaczył mnie z petem między wargami. Jakby nie wierzył, że to _ja_ mógłbym być do tego zdolny. A byłem z jego winy. - Muszę cię przeprosić, Harry. Za zachowanie Camerona.

Zamrugałem szybko. Tego się nie spodziewałem. Cameron uprzykrzał mi życie od kilku tygodni nie tylko swoim uciążliwym towarzystwem, a także dość nieprzyjaznymi komentarzami, które wciąż przekręcał w żarty, jednak we mnie uderzało to ze zdwojoną siłą. Nienawidziłem go.

\- Nie musisz – odparłem szybko, wpatrując się w paczkę papierosów na stole. Teraz chętnie bym zapalił, byle tylko zająć czymś dłonie i uciec stąd jak najprędzej. - Nieważne…

\- A właśnie, że ważne. - Podniósł się do pozycji siedzącej i pochylił nieznacznie w moją stronę, łokcie opierając na kolanach, a palce splątując razem. - Zauważyłem, że…

\- Nie ma sprawy – przerwałem mu dość ostrym tonem, na co uniósł brew. - Nie obchodzi mnie, co mówi Cameron.

\- W porządku.

Skinąłem głową zadowolony, że jednak odpuścił dalsze ciągnięcie tematu. Przymknąłem oczy, delektując się ciszą i ze zdziwieniem stwierdzając, że napięta atmosfera powoli zanikała. W jego towarzystwie zawsze dobrze było posiedzieć w całkowitym milczeniu; po prostu odprężyć się i odsunąć od siebie wszystkie myśli. Zayn wiedział, kiedy nie byłem skory do rozmów lub kiedy potrzebowałem chwili samotności. Również sam tego oczekiwał, a ja wtedy nie wchodziłem mu w drogę, nie chcąc zmuszać go do żadnego wysiłku. Często zdarzały się chwile, gdy rozumieliśmy się bez słów, podobnie jak z Louisem, jednak w przypadku moim i Zayna wyglądało to zupełnie inaczej. Szczególnie, gdy w grę wchodziły bardziej intymne sytuacje, o których nie zamierzałem teraz myśleć.

Słysząc szelest materiału i odgłos uginających się sprężyn, uniosłem powoli powieki; Zayn znów leżał na wznak na kanapie, wpatrując się przenikliwie w sufit. Między brwiami pojawiły się lekkie zmarszczki, co znaczyło, że nad czymś intensywnie myślał.

_Ile bym dał, by wiedzieć, co teraz rozgrywa się w jego głowie…_

\- Też ostatnio nie mogę spać – odezwałem się, zanim zdążyłem ugryźć się w język. Nie wiem, czy liczyłem na jakieś zwierzenia; to nie było w naszym stylu.

Nie ruszył głową nawet o milimetr.

\- Dlaczego?

\- Za dużo myślę.

\- Znam to. - Westchnął. - O czym?

Otworzyłem usta, gotów odpowiedzieć, jednak po chwili namysłu zrezygnowałem. Przecież nie mogłem wyznać mu, że bez przerwy myślę tylko o nim. To by tylko pogorszyło… _wszystko_.

\- O niczym ważnym – odparłem zamiast tego i uniosłem się w fotelu, spuszczając nogi na podłogę. - Pełno stresów. Wiesz, jak to jest. Płyta… i tak dalej.

Nieznacznie odwrócił głowę, a coś w jego oczach podpowiedziało mi, że nie wierzył w żadne moje słowo. Przełknąłem nerwowo ślinę.

\- Rozumiem. Ja też dużo myślę o… płycie. Stresuję się tym, co będzie później.

Jeśli również kłamał, czy mógł mieć na myśli to samo, co ja? Nie, to niemożliwe. Nie mogę niczego się doszukiwać. Nie mogę znów być tak naiwny.

\- Będzie dobrze – powiedziałem, przywołując na twarz uśmiech. - Damy sobie radę. Ze wszystkim. To przecież _my_.

Spojrzał na mnie, również się uśmiechając. Serce zaczęło ponownie łomotać w mojej piersi, gdy zrozumiałem, jak te słowa zabrzmiały.

\- Mam na myśli zespół – dodałem pospiesznie. - My, czyli nasz zespół… Serio.

\- W porządku.

Zacisnąłem wargi. _Słowo daję, jeszcze raz powie „w porządku”, a nie ręczę za siebie._

\- Zayn?

Podskoczyłem na dźwięk _tego_ głosu i uniosłem głowę, zauważając Camerona stojącego w drzwiach sypialni Zayna. Jasna cholera, nie miałem pojęcia, że dzielili razem pokój! Byłem praktycznie pewien, że Cameron wynajął dla siebie swój pokój, a jednak… Byli razem. Tak blisko mnie.

Zayn usiadł, odwracając się do niego, a przez jego twarz przemknął cień. Albo po prostu tak mi się wydawało.

\- Już idę – powiedział, podnosząc się na nogi i przetarł dłonią twarz. Za jego plecami dostrzegłem krótkie i niezbyt przyjazne spojrzenie, które rzucił mi Cameron, zanim zniknął za drzwiami. Zacisnąłem pięści. - Harry…

Podniosłem głowę. Zayn patrzył na mnie w napięciu, z rozbieganymi oczami i zmarszczonym czołem, jakby chcąc coś powiedzieć, jednak nie miał odwagi. Również wstałem, podnosząc z oparcia kanapy moją marynarkę.

\- Dobranoc, Zayn – mruknąłem, zanim wydusił z siebie choć słowo i odwróciwszy się na pięcie, skierowałem się w stronę mojej oraz Louisa sypialni. Nie słyszałem odpowiedzi, ale gdy odwróciłem się w drzwiach, on wciąż stał w tym samym miejscu, wpatrując się w paczkę papierosów, którą trzymał w dłoni. Myślę, że nawet nie zorientował się, że spoglądam na niego. Wyciągnął z niej jednego skręta i wsunąwszy go między wargi, wolnym krokiem udał się do swojej sypialni.

Zamknąłem drzwi, czując, że czeka mnie kolejna nieprzespana noc.

 

*

 

O dziwo spałem jak niemowlę. Obudziłem się punkt dziewiąta trzydzieści – co znaczyło, że od pół godziny powinienem znajdować się w studiu. Ubierając się pospiesznie, kląłem siarczyście na Louisa oraz na budzik, po których oczekiwałem, że obudzą mnie o odpowiedniej godzinie i na których właśnie bardzo się zawiodłem. Gdy wreszcie siedziałem w taksówce, zegar w telefonie pokazywał dziesiątą zero osiem.

\- Kurwa mać!

Taksówkarz posłał mi pełne wyrzutu spojrzenie we wstecznym lusterku, jednak zignorowałem go i wykręciłem numer Louisa. Byłem wkurzony, więc nie mogłem darować sobie natychmiastowego zbesztania przyjaciela.

\- Ty sukinsynu…

\- Ciebie też miło słyszeć – usłyszałem rozbawiony głos Tomlinsona, co zirytowało mnie jeszcze bardziej. - Jesteś w drodze?

\- Dlaczego mnie nie obudziłeś?

\- Och, skarbie, spałeś tak słodko, że nie miałem serca cię budzić! Poza tym myślę, że potrzebowałeś odpoczynku. Źle sypiasz od wielu dni.

Mimo że ton jego głosu wciąż brzmiał wesoło, wyczułem w nim lekką troskę i westchnąłem ciężko, zirytowany tym, iż nawet Louis to dostrzegł. Oparłszy łokieć na drzwiach, ukryłem twarz w dłoni i zmusiłem się do kilku uspokajających oddechów.

\- Będę za kilka minut. Dużo mnie ominęło?

\- Niewiele. Wciąż się rozgrzewamy. I… - W tle rozległ się plusk, a po chwili głośny wybuch śmiechu, zmieszany z kilkoma przekleństwami. - Na miłość boską, Niall! Znów to samo… Haz, mógłbyś przywieść Liamowi jakieś spodnie na zmianę?

Uśmiechnąłem się do siebie.

\- Nie.

Rozłączyłem się, kręcąc głową z politowaniem. Mimo że znaliśmy się ponad dwa lata, oni wciąż potrafili mnie zaskakiwać.

Odchyliłem głowę do tyłu, przymykając oczy z uśmiechem na ustach. Złość zniknęła momentalnie i wreszcie poczułem się lepiej, jakby ogarnęła mnie przyjemna lekkość. Nie miałem pojęcia, dlaczego teraz wszystko zdawało się prostsze, ponieważ nic tak naprawdę się nie zmieniło.

Zmierzając długim i szerokim korytarzem, na którego końcu znajdowało się nasze studio, zastanawiałem się, co takiego Zayn chciał powiedzieć mi poprzedniego wieczora. Wyraz jego twarzy wyrył się w mojej pamięci i czułem, że miało to jakiś związek z naszą przeszłością. Jednak, mówiąc szczerze, wolałbym nie znać prawdy. Dlatego uciekłem. Tak było prościej.

Już z daleka słyszałem donośne głosy chłopaków i dźwięki gitary. Uśmiechnąłem się do siebie, a nacisnąwszy na klamkę, wszedłem do środka. Cała czwórka, łącznie z producentem oraz Paulem, siedziała w kręgu, drąc się wniebogłosy, dla zabawy kalecząc jedną z piosenek Adele. Wszyscy byli wyluzowani, szczęśliwi oraz pełni energii.

Niall posłał mu uśmiech znad gitary i kiwnął głową na powitanie. Odwzajemniłem gest, a rozejrzawszy się po pomieszczeniu, parsknąłem na widok Liama, który siedział na podłodze w samych bokserkach. Jego spodnie, z wielką, mokrą plamą na tyłku, suszyły się na oparciu krzesła.

Louis momentalnie poderwał się na nogi i podszedł do mnie tanecznym krokiem. Złapawszy mnie za nadgarstki, moją lewą dłoń ułożył na swoim pasie, a prawą uniósł do góry tak, że podtrzymywała jego dłoń. Ani się obejrzałem, a zaczęliśmy kręcić się po pomieszczeniu, w prowizorycznym walcu, przed którym reszta ekipy zwinnie umykała, nie chcąc paść ofiarą naszych pląsających nóg. Oboje staraliśmy się zachować powagę, jednak kiedy moje plecy boleśnie natrafiły na ścianę, powodując, że straciliśmy równowagę, nie wytrzymałem i wybuchnąłem głośnym śmiechem. Kochałem te chwile przepełnione beztroską zabawą.

\- Dość tych wygłupów. - Głos Paula przywołał nas do porządku. Ocierając policzki z łez, opadłem na jedno z krzeseł i klepnąłem Liama w plecy, głowę układając na jego ramieniu.

\- Harry, czas na zwierzenia! - Zamrugałem, spoglądając kątem oka na Louisa, który usiadł po turecku na podłodze przed moimi nogami, opierając ramiona i brodę na moich kolanach. - Chcę znać każdy szczegół wczorajszej randki!

Wywróciłem oczami na jego podekscytowanie.

\- Byłeś wczoraj na randce?

W pomieszczeniu momentalnie zaległa niezręczna cisza. Powoli przeniosłem wzrok na Zayna, który wpatrywał się we mnie z nieodgadnionym wyrazem twarzy. Czułem, że jego spojrzenie przeszywa mnie na wylot, a w piwnych tęczówkach kryje się niedowierzanie zmieszane z nutką rozczarowania. Zacząłem się wiercić na swoim miejscu, wyczuwając napięcie rosnące w pomieszczeniu i skrępowanie moich przyjaciół. Bardziej wtuliłem głowę w ramię Liama, mając ochotę stąd zniknąć.

\- Ups… - wyrwało się z ust Tomlinsona razem z nerwowym śmiechem, w którym dało wyczuć się współczucie i zrozumienie. Na ślepo wymierzyłem mu kopniaka i wnioskując po jego cichym jęku pełnym bólu, trafiłem tam, gdzie chciałem. - Lepiej zostawmy ten temat…

\- Czemu mi nie powiedziałeś? - ponownie spytał Zayn, ignorując słowa bruneta. Uniosłem jedną powiekę, dostrzegając jego zdezorientowane spojrzenie. Z boku dobiegł cichy chichot Nialla, którego nigdy nie potrafił powstrzymywać, gdy znajdował się w nieprzyjemnej sytuacji.

\- Zayn, zazdrosny jesteś, czy co?

Uśmiech Horana momentalnie zniknął, ponieważ spostrzegł moje gniewne spojrzenie. Był to niewinny i praktycznie dziecinny komentarz, jednak miałem wrażenie, że wszystkie moje wnętrzności wywijają koziołki. Przeniosłem wzrok na Zayna, ciekaw jego reakcji na słowa blondyna. Byłem pewien, że je zignoruje, więc oddech zamarł mi w piersi, zorientowawszy się, iż wpatruje się we mnie ze zmarszczonym czołem.

Mimo to jego twarz nie wyrażała żadnych uczuć. I to dotknęło mnie jeszcze bardziej.

Po krótkiej chwili jego spojrzenie jakby złagodniało, a w oczach dostrzegłem coś dziwnego; coś, czego nie potrafiłem wyjaśnić. Odwrócił ode mnie głowę, a gdy to zrobił, dostrzegłem na jego twarzy lekki rumieniec wstydu. Zamrugałem, zaskoczony. Nie mogłem w to uwierzyć…

Ciszę przerwały delikatne odgłosy, wypływające spod strun gitary i gdy rozpoznałem melodię, jęknąłem w duchu. Niall wybrał bardzo zły sposób na przerwanie niezręcznej atmosfery. Przeniosłem wzrok na Liama, który wpatrywał się we mnie z troską w oczach, zapewne domyślając się, co właśnie rozgrywa się w mojej głowie.

\- Macie dziesięć minut, żeby się rozgrzać przed nagraniem – dotarł do nas Paula, który wsunął głowę między skrzydło drzwi a framugę, mierząc nas badawczym spojrzeniem. Liam skinął głową i, w pocieszającym geście trzymając dłoń na moim ramieniu, zaczął śpiewać pierwszą zwrotkę piosenki, którą znaliśmy dobrze, a której wstęp Niall właśnie grał na swojej gitarze.

_I’m broken, do you hear me? I’m blinded, cause you are everything I see_

Wypuściłem ze świstem powietrze i odchrząknąłem, by przeczyścić gardło. Pochyliłem się do przodu, łokcie opierając na kolanach, ze wzrokiem wbitym w podłogę. Louis siedział obok moich nóg, cały czas wpatrując się we mnie niepewnie, jakby czekając, aż nagle eksploduję.

Zapewne jego podejrzenia były słuszne. To, co właśnie działo się w mojej głowie, przerażało nawet mnie.

Zayn był zazdrosny? Niemożliwe. Jednak to spojrzenie, ten wyraz twarzy, ten rumieniec wstydu na policzkach. To musiało coś znaczyć.

Nie chciałem, by był zazdrosny. Musiałem zapomnieć o moich uczuciach, ruszyć dalej, przestać zadręczać się przeszłością, która już nie wróci.

_my head turns to face the floor, cause I can’t look you in the eyes and say_

\- Harry.

Westchnąłem cicho.

_When he opens his arms and holds you close tonight, it just won’t feel right_

Mój głos nie brzmiał dobrze. Zmęczony, nieprzygotowany do wysiłku, zachrypnięty bardziej niż zwykle i sprawiający, że każdy dźwięk brzmiał koszmarnie. Pokręciłem głową. Louis, który oparł się barkiem o moje prawe udo, wziął moją dłoń w swoją, lekko zaciskając palce. Przygryzłem wargę, omijając jeden wers, który Niall zanucił o oktawę wyżej, posyłając mi krótkie spojrzenie.

Ta piosenka znaczyła zbyt wiele. Każde słowo, które wypływało z moich ust, pasowało do sytuacji, w której się znajdowałem. Byłem w rozsypce, zaślepiony uczuciem, pełen nadziei, że wszystko wróci do normy - do tego, co było kiedyś.

_When he lays you down, I might just die inside. It just don’t feel right_

Byłem wykończony patrzeniem na Zayna w objęciach tego drugiego. Tak nie powinno być. Od samego początku to ja powinienem zajmować jego miejsce, nie pozwalając, by zjawił się w życiu Malika. Cameron nie zasługiwał na niego. Nie kochał go tak, jak ja i nigdy nie będzie dla niego tym, kim ja byłem. Ponieważ mogłem być dla niego nie tylko kochankiem, a także przyjacielem. Mogłem być z nim pomimo wszystkich przeciwności losu, akceptować go takim, jakim jest oraz wspierać go w każdej sytuacji. Wiedział o tym. Teraz po prostu zapomniał.

Niall odkaszlnął, na moment wyrywając mnie z zamyślenia, zanim zaczął śpiewać drugą zwrotkę. Próbowałem wczuć się w melodię oraz delikatnie brzmiące struny, wpatrując się w zwinne palce blondyna, przesuwające się po gryfie gitary. Jak zawsze jego głos przepełniony był najróżniejszymi emocjami, które wywoływał tekst owej piosenki. Oczy miał przymknięte, głowa kołysała się do rytmu, a z ust wypływały słowa, trafiając prosto w sam środek mojego szybko bijącego serca.

_You saved me, when you leave it’s gone again_

Zmarszczyłem czoło. Kiedyś myślałem, że Zayn będzie chronił mnie przed całym złem tego popieprzonego świata i zawsze będzie przy mnie. Uratował mnie, pokazał mi, kim naprawdę jestem, nauczył mnie więcej niż sam miałem pojęcie. Po czym odszedł. Znów tkwiłem w pułapce, narażony na całe niebezpieczeństwo.

_My body fails, I’m on my knees, praying_

Uniosłem głowę, spoglądając na Lou. Zawsze dodawał mi otuchy i był przy mnie, kiedy go potrzebowałem, nie oceniając mnie, po prostu robiąc wszystko, bym nie rozpadł się całkowicie. Starał się, jak mógł i momentami widziałem w jego oczach cień smutku oraz złości, kiedy był całkowicie bezradny.

Bez Zayna nie byłem sobą. Straciłem cząstkę siebie.

I już nigdy jej nie odzyskam.

_I’ve never had the words to say, but now I’m asking you to stay for a little while inside my arms_

Zacisnąłem dłoń w pięść, słysząc głos Zayna. Tak cudowny, idealny, wwiercający się w moją głowę i krzywdzący mnie jeszcze bardziej. Ucisk w piersi nasilił się, serce zaczęło walić coraz mocniej, a po czole spływać zimny pot. A może to nie był pot? Czyżbym właśnie stracił panowanie nad sobą i pozwolił moim oczom na wypuszczenie kilku łez?

Przyłożyłem dłoń do twarzy, dusząc w sobie jęk rozpaczy. Chciałem stąd uciec - nie wrócić nigdy więcej. Jednak nie mogłem. Musiałem być silny, by nie pozwolić sobie na kolejną słabość.

Miałem dość ciągłego bólu.

Wyprostowałem się, zabierając ręce, które Louis wciąż trzymał ciasno w swoich dłoniach. Popatrzył na mnie ze zmarszczonym lekko czołem, jednak śpiewał dalej, a jego wzrok na moment powędrował w stronę Zayna. Wtedy sam na niego spojrzałem, a mój oddech zamarł w piersi.

Wpatrywał się we mnie, śpiewając słowa piosenki, która sprawiła, iż znów straciłem kontrolę nad własnym ciałem i umysłem. Tym razem również przed nim. Nigdy nie chciałem, by widział mnie w takim stanie, by zorientował się, w jaki sposób wpływa na mnie wszystko to, co dzieje się wokół mnie. Przez cały czas zachowywałem kamienną twarz, udawałem, że wszystko jest w porządku i przeczyłem nawet sam sobie. A teraz, przez jedną, głupią piosenkę, wszystkie moje ściany runęły, pokazując światu, jaki naprawdę jestem. Pokazując jemu, że wciąż cierpiałem.

_I can love you more than this_

Wyśpiewałem te słowa, spoglądając prosto w jego oczy. Chciałbym, by wiedział, ile tkwi w nich prawdy. Ponieważ kochałem go i będę go kochał bez względu na wszystko. Zawsze. _Do samego końca._

Nie potrafiłem wyczytać z jego twarzy, w jaki sposób zareagował na łzy spływające po moich policzkach i psychiczny ból, który na pewno miałem wymalowany na twarzy. Choć przypatrywał mi się, praktycznie nie mrugając powiekami, nie wiedziałem, co myśli. Czy przejmuje się tym? Czy nie obchodzi go już nic związanego ze mną? Chciałem, by obchodziło. Chciałem, by coś powiedział. Chciałem, by zapewnił mnie, że jeszcze nic straconego.

Nie zrobił tego.

A ja nie czekałem dłużej.

Wstałem i wyszedłem ze studia, nie oglądając się za siebie.

 

*

 

_**fragment napisany przez Miczlotkę z perspektywy Zayna**_

 

Spacerowałem uliczkami Nowego Jorku, ramię w ramię z Cameronem, czując ciepło przepływające między naszymi splecionymi ze sobą dłońmi. Rozglądałem się dookoła, obserwując piętrzące się z każdej strony wieżowce, próbując choć na chwilę zapomnieć o przeszłości i zacząć cieszyć się trwającym momentem w towarzystwie mojego chłopaka. Niestety moje myśli nawet na sekundę nie potrafiły się skupić, wciąż rozpraszane przez tę jedną, konkretną osobę.

_Harry._

Nie mogłem wyrzucić z głowy jego szmaragdowych oczu, po brzegi wypełnionymi łzami rozpaczy. Nie mogłem zapomnieć smutku malującego się na jego twarzy, a także bólu w każdym wersie piosenki _More Than This_ , śpiewanej przez nas kilka godzin temu w studiu. Nie mogłem zrozumieć tego dziwnego ukłucia w sercu, gdy dowiedziałem się o jego wczorajszej randce. Nie potrafiłem stwierdzić, co dokładnie czułem, gdy wybiegł załamany ze studia, wracając po kilku minutach, zdecydowanie spokojniejszy, lecz wciąż zdruzgotany.

Nie wiedziałem już niczego. Nie rozumiałem własnych uczuć i pragnień. Zaplątałem się w tym wszystkim, klnąc na siebie za źle podjęte w przeszłości decyzje.

Nie powinienem tutaj wracać. To nie tutaj było moje miejsce. A uświadomiłem to sobie dopiero teraz, zauważając, jak wiele bólu sprawiam osobie, na której mi zależało. _Dalej zależy_ , choć nie powinno.

Obiecałem sobie ruszyć do przodu, zapominając o Harry’m i każdej krzywdzie, jaką mi wyrządził. Przysięgałem, że utrwalę w pamięci każde jego słowo, sztyletujące moje serce tamtego dnia, gdy odszedłem z zespołu, nie pozwalając mu zbliżyć się do mnie już nigdy więcej. Lecz teraz, widząc, jak bardzo się zmienił, wszystkie te wspomnienia po prostu blakły, a zastępowało je poczucie winy i dawno zagrzebane uczucie, chcące ponownie ujrzeć światło dzienne.

Wszystko powracało do mnie z podwójną siłą, atakując moje splątane już myśli nowymi faktami, których nie mogłem odpowiednio poukładać w głowie. Trwałem w jednym, wielkim bałaganie, którego za nic nie potrafiłem uporządkować.

Poczułem mocniejszy uścisk na mojej dłoni, co wyrwało mnie z letargu. Przeniosłem wzrok na Camerona, marszcząc pytająco czoło.

\- Co o tym sądzisz, Zayn? - spytał, uważnie spoglądając w moje tęczówki. Odwróciłem wzrok, zdezorientowany, a zarazem zły na siebie, że znów odpłynąłem gdzieś daleko, zapominając o tym, co dzieje się dookoła mnie. - Nie słuchałeś mnie – bardziej stwierdził aniżeli spytał, zatrzymując się na środku chodnika. Ja również przystanąłem, zakłopotany przecierając kark. Głowę miałem spuszczoną w dół, nie mając odwagi unieść jej kilka centymetrów w górę i spojrzeć w oczy mojego chłopaka.

\- Przepraszam, to się już nie powtórzy – rzekłem, chcąc ruszyć dalej, lecz Cam wciąż stał w tym samym miejscu. Zerknąłem na niego kątem oka, unosząc jedną brew ku górze.

\- Widzę, że muszę użyć jakiegoś skuteczniejszego sposobu, by sprowadzić cię na ziemię i uwolnić od dręczących myśli – powiedział, budząc we mnie niemałe zainteresowanie. Jednakże, zanim zdążyłem o cokolwiek spytać, pociągnął mnie, ruszając w bliżej nieznanym mi kierunku.

\- Gdzie idziemy? - zaciekawiłem się, zauważając, że zagłębiamy się w coraz to bardziej opustoszałe i oddalone od główniej drogi uliczki. - Cameron, jesteś pewien, że wiesz, gdzie idziemy?

\- Nie – rzucił luźno, kompletnie nieprzejęty moim zmartwionym głosem. Chciałem się zatrzymać, lecz wtedy pociągnął mnie mocniej, zabierając ostatni zakręt. Przystanęliśmy w całkowicie opuszczonym miejscu, za wysokim, wykonanym z czerwonej cegły murem. Przeczesałem spojrzeniem całą lokalizację, wzrok swój zatrzymując na moim chłopaku, jego lśniących tęczówkach i cwanym uśmieszku na twarzy. Zagryzł zmysłowo dolną wargę, podchodząc do mnie i, przypierając mnie do ściany za moimi plecami, złożył pierwszy pocałunek na moich ustach. Zaśmiałem się pod nosem.

\- Nie powinnyśmy – szepnąłem. - Ktoś może nas tutaj przyłapać – zauważyłem, przymykając powieki, gdy jego wargi zaatakowały moją szyję, sprawiając mi tym niebywałą przyjemność.

\- Zayn, po prostu się zamknij, przestań myśleć i oddaj się chwili – rozkazał, mocniej przyciskając do muru. Przyległ do mnie całym swoim ciałem, a mnie od razu zrobiło się goręcej. Ręce ułożył na mojej tali, nie przestając mnie całować. Uwielbiałem, gdy był taki porywczy i spontaniczny. Wtedy tak bardzo przypominał mi…

_Jasna cholera._

_Nie myśl_ , powiedziałem sam do siebie. _Harry to nie Cameron. To dwa różne światy._

Taka była prawda. Cam w niczym nie przypominał Stylesa. Był wysokim, dobrze zbudowanym blondynem z magicznymi, piwnymi oczami i półdługimi, prostymi włosami, ułożonymi w charakterystycznym nieładzie. Był od niego cztery lata starszy i bardziej rozważny. Wiedział, na czym stoi, był zdeklarowany co do swoich uczuć i nigdy nie sprawił, że poczułem się jak niechciany element jego życia. Robił wszystko, czego Haz nie potrafił zrobić dla mnie, dzięki czemu zakochałem się w nim, znajdując w jego ramionach pocieszenie, szczęście i miłość. Dał mi to wszystko, nie zwracając uwagi na to, kim jestem. Otoczył mnie opieką i pozwolił zapomnieć o smutku, nie chcąc niczego w zamian. Był ideałem, o którym niektórzy mogli pomarzyć, a którego ja nie doceniałem.

I nawet zdając sobie z tego sprawę, nie robiłem z tym kompletnie niczego. A gdyby tego było mało, wciąż myślałem o moim przyjacielu z zespołu, przypominając sobie nasze chwile zapomnienia, ciepło jego dotyku i smak ust.

_Przestań myśleć._

Drgnąłem, czując zimne palce Price’a pod moim granatowym swetrem, kreślące niewyraźne wzory na moim brzuchu. Mruknąłem, gdy jego usta znów spotkały moje, a koniuszek jego języka przejechał po mojej górnej wardze. Rozchyliłem usta, pozwalając mu pogłębić pieszczotę. Jego język zataczał koła na moim podniebieniu, łaskocząc delikatnie. Zarzuciłem ręce na kark mojego chłopaka, dłonie wplątując w jego włosy i przyciągnąłem jeszcze bliżej siebie, nie panując nad rosnącym podnieceniem.

Zastygłem, gdy zwinne dłonie Camerona znalazły się na zapięciu od moich spodni. Zbyt słaby, omotany trwającą rozkoszą, nie byłem w stanie go zatrzymać; powiedzieć mu, by przestał. Nie chciałem, by się zatrzymywał. Chciałem zaszaleć, zapomnieć o wszelkich troskach, przypomnieć sobie, jak to było, gdy nie musiałem się niczym martwić. Gdy nie musiałem myśleć o Harry’m.

Dźwięk rozpinanego rozporka trafił do moich uszu. Odchyliłem głowę do tyłu, zagryzając dolną wargę. Cam ssał fragment skóry na moim obojczyku, skutecznie mnie rozpraszając.

Zacisnąłem mocniej powieki, wyczuwając opuszki palców Price’a na moim podbrzuszu. Z wyczuciem, lekko i przyjemnie, torturował mnie swoim dotykiem.

_Harry też tak robił. Uwielbiał doprowadzać mnie do szaleństwa, patrzeć, jak wzrokiem błagam o więcej, jak moje ciało pragnie jego bliskości._

Przygryzłem policzek od wewnątrz, starając się wyrzucić z głowy obraz Stylesa. Jego intensywnie zielonych oczu, gdy nasze krótkie pocałunki zamieniały się w ostrzejsze pieszczoty, jego ciepłego oddechu, otulającego moją szyję i wyszeptanych w ekstazie miłości pomruków zadowolenia.

\- Zayn – zmysłowy szept _Jego_ głosu dotarł do moich uszu. _Jego_ ręka zjeżdżała coraz to niżej, powodując u mnie nierównomierny oddech. Palcem zahaczył o moje bokserki, drażniąc skórę nad linią majtek.

_Niech cię diabli, Styles!_

Westchnąłem ciężko, wydobywając z siebie również cichy jęk, gdy _Jego_ dłoń pokonała wszelkie granice. Przystanął jednak na chwilę, sprawiając, że moja irytacja rosła z każdą mijającą sekundą. Biodra wysunąłem bardziej w jego kierunku, dając mu znak, że jestem gotowy, że nie mogę już wytrzymać, że pragnę go.

Zaśmiał się cichutko, jak zawsze melodyjnie, sunąc nosem po moim policzku.

 _\- Harry, proszę –_ rzekłem słabym, zniecierpliwionym głosem, łaknąc dalszego rozwoju wydarzeń.

Lecz nic takiego nie nastąpiło. Kolejne wydarzenia działy się bardzo szybko, wręcz chaotycznie.

W pierwszej chwili ręka Stylesa zniknęła z moich bokserek. W drugiej jego ciepłe ciało odsunęło się od mojego, pozwalając chłodowi wieczoru opatulić mnie zimnym wicherkiem. Następnie otworzyłem oczy, chcąc wiedzieć, co się dzieje. I nie widząc przed sobą burzy kręconych, ciemnych loków i szmaragdowych oczu, przeraziłem się nie na żarty.

\- Cameron, ja… – zacząłem, sam dokładnie nie wiedząc, co chcę powiedzieć. Nie mogłem uwierzyć w to, jak bardzo dałem ponieść się mojej wyobraźni i jak bardzo musiałem zranić tym mojego chłopaka.

Blondyn wpatrywał się we mnie z bólem wymalowanym na twarzy, a ja stałem naprzeciwko niego, walcząc z bezradnością, jaka mnie ogarnęła.

_Jak zwykle wszystko psuję._

\- Ja wcale nie myślałem… - Po raz kolejny zabrałem się za tłumaczenie mojego zachowania, gdy Price tylko pokręcił przecząco głową i machając ręką, odwrócił się na pięcie, żwawym krokiem ruszając do przodu.

Zanim zdążyłem zareagować, zbyt zszokowany zaistniałą sytuacją, nie było go w zasięgu mojego wzroku.

\- Cam, czekaj! - krzyknąłem, od razu zrywając się do biegu. Niestety, byłem zmuszony zatrzymać zaledwie po dwóch krokach, czując, jak moje jeansy zsuwają mi się z bioder. - Kurwa – zakląłem, podciągając spodnie wyżej i w biegu zapinając je na mojej talii.

Dotarłem do głównej ulicy, po której jeszcze kilkanaście minut temu spacerowaliśmy z moim chłopakiem. Rozejrzałem się dookoła, mając nadzieję, że zaraz moje oczy odnajdą ten znajomy blond bałagan na głowie i piwne, pełne miłości tęczówki. Badałem twarze nieznajomych osób, licząc na to, że w końcu znajdę tą jedną, właściwą.

Niestety moje poszukiwania poszły na marne. Camerona nie było w pobliżu.

Wściekły na siebie, na Price’a i Harry’ego, kopnąłem w nieduży kamyk, leżący na mojej drodze, po czym udałem się do hotelu z jeszcze większym bałaganem w głowie niż miałem poprzednio.

_Dzięki, Styles._

 

*****

 

Przewróciłem się na drugi bok, klnąc pod nosem na Liama, który zapewne był zbyt pobudzony, by spać i oglądał w salonie telewizję, nie zwracając uwagi na to, czy komuś przeszkadza.

Znów miałem problemy z zaśnięciem. Nic nowego. Wciąż wracały do mnie myśli związane z dzisiejszym dniem spędzonym w studio nagraniowym. Twarz Zayna zdawała się nawiedzać mnie w ciemnościach sypialni i sprawiać, iż po ciele przebiegały dreszcze. Czułem wstyd. Nie mogłem sobie wybaczyć, że straciłem nad sobą panowanie, pokazując mu, w jakim stanie się znajduję. To była _tylko_ piosenka. Piosenka, która otworzyła wszystkie moje rany i doprowadziła do tego, że dosłownie wykrwawiałem się na jego oczach.

Stłumiłem jęk w poduszce, z całych sił zaciskając powieki, próbując zmusić się do myślenia o czymkolwiek innym, byle nie o nim i dzisiejszym zdarzeniu. Przez zamknięte drzwi przedostawały się odgłosy telewizora, teraz głośniejsze niż chwilę wcześniej. Chętnie dołączyłbym do przyjaciela, jednak wiedziałem, że Liam zacznie wypytywać mnie o wszystko, a na to brakowało mi sił. Byłem bliski kolejnego wybuchu, co dla Payne’a na pewno zakończyłoby się kolejnym złamanym nosem.

Rozległ się trzask drzwi. Otworzyłem oczy, nasłuchując kolejnych odgłosów z nadzieją, że Liam wrócił już do swojej sypialni i będę mógł wymknąć się z pokoju, by uciec od nieprzyjemnych myśli. Odwróciłem się na plecy i oparłem na łokciu, spoglądając na zarys drzwi w ciemnościach.

Nagle zorientowałem się, że te wszystkie głosy nie mogły pochodzić od telewizora. W salonie nie mieliśmy telewizora.

\- Myślisz, że jak wyjdziesz, to temat będzie skończony?!

Zmarszczyłem czoło, teraz rozpoznając głos Camerona. Był wkurzony. Prawie krzyczał.

Usiadłem na łóżku, spuszczając nogi na podłogę.

\- Zayn, mówię do ciebie! Nie odwracaj się do mnie plecami!

Kłócili się? Zayn i Cameron? Ta wręcz idealna, przepełniona słodkościami, para kłóciła się? Na moje usta mimowolnie wstąpił uśmiech.

\- Co się dzieje…

Spojrzałem w stronę, z której dochodził zaspany głos Louisa. Rozległ się szelest pościeli i nagle pokój został rozświetlony przez niewielką lampkę przy łóżku. Zamrugałem szybko, lekko oślepiony niespodziewanym światłem.

\- Nie wiem.

Zabrałem z podłogi spodnie od dresu, które zrzuciłem z siebie przed położeniem się do łóżka i wsunąłem je na siebie, wciąż nasłuchując. Teraz nie potrafiłem rozróżnić słów; krzyki dwójki chłopaków mieszały się ze sobą. Louis wyplątał się spod kołdry, mrucząc pod nosem wiele niecenzuralnych słów pod adresem tych, którzy go bezkarnie obudzili, wyrywając z przyjemnego snu. Sądząc po tym, co widziałem, trochę za bardzo przyjemnego snu.

\- Nie masz prawa tak mówić! - dotarł do mnie krzyk Zayna, który sprawił, że aż podskoczyłem. Jeszcze nigdy wcześniej nie słyszałem go tak rozwścieczonego. Kiedy się kłóciliśmy, on był tym opanowanym, rozsądnym, a ja tym drącym się wniebogłosy i wyrzucającym z siebie słowa w przypływie emocji. Zdarzało mu się tracić nad sobą panowanie, jednak nawet wtedy nie podnosił głosu tak, jak teraz.

\- Nie mam prawa?! Śmiesz mówić, co mi wolno, a czego nie?! Właśnie teraz?! Po tym, co zrobiłeś?

O co chodziło? Co takiego zrobił Zayn, że doszło między nimi do tak poważnej kłótni? Choć kipiałem z ciekawości, zatrzymałem Louisa, kiedy ruszył w kierunku drzwi.

\- No co? Ja chcę spać – syknął, spoglądając na mnie z grymasem na twarzy.

\- Nie mieszajmy się.

\- Nie wmieszam się. Chcę, żeby zamknęli jadaczki.

Wywróciłem oczami na gniewny ton przyjaciela i zabrałem dłoń z jego ramienia, wskazując palcem w stronę drzwi. Nie chciałem wychodzić z pokoju. Zauważyłem, że spojrzenie Tomlinsona złagodniało, pewnie domyślając się, co chodzi mi po głowie, jednak nie odezwał się słowem. Otworzył drzwi i wystawił głowę z pokoju.

\- Chłopaki, wiecie, która jest godzina? Normalni ludzie chcą spać. Nie uważam, że jestem normalny… Co to, to nie! Ale też chcę spać, więc możecie się z tymi wrzaskami przenieść gdzieś indziej? Gdzieś daleko. Na razie ładnie proszę, potem może być gorzej.

Uśmiechnąłem się pod nosem. Bywało, że Louis swoim niepohamowanym gadaniem potrafił irytować. Natomiast dla mnie jego słowotok był jednocześnie pasjonujący i uspokajający.

Usiadłem na łóżku, spoglądając na plecy przyjaciela i czekając na odpowiedź z drugiej strony.

\- Przepraszam cię, Lou – odezwał się Zayn. Jego głos drżał, jakby ledwo mógł wydusić z siebie choć słowo. Louis wyprostował się, szerzej otwierając drzwi, przez co wpuścił do środka więcej światła. Wyglądało na to, że w salonie świecą się wszystkie możliwe lampy. W progu pojawił się długi cień, na widok którego drgnąłem wystraszony, spinając wszystkie mięśnie. - Wracaj do łóżka.

Louis milczał przez chwilę, zapewne wpatrując się w chłopaka.

\- Wszystko dobrze?

\- Tak. - Choć Zayn pewnie chciał brzmieć spokojnie, mnie nie mógł oszukać. Było źle. Bardzo źle. - Możesz spać spokojnie.

Louis zawahał się, ale w końcu kiwnął głową i mruknąwszy krótkie ‘dobranoc’, zamknął drzwi. Oparł się o nie plecami, wzrok przenosząc na mnie. Czoło miał zmarszczone w zamyśleniu, a usta zaciśnięte w wąską linię. Otworzyłem usta, by coś powiedzieć, jednak potrząsnął głową i westchnął.

\- Idź spać, Haz – mruknął, powoli kierując się w stronę swojego łóżka. Patrzyłem, jak rzuca się na materac, kładąc na brzuchu, nawet nie gasząc światła. Minęło może dziesięć minut, a po pokoju rozniosło się jego ciche pochrapywanie. A ja wciąż siedziałem na łóżku, nie wiedząc, co myśleć o tym, co właśnie miało miejsce.

Zegarek na stoliku nocnym wskazywał, iż dochodziła druga w nocy. Nie mogłem spać. Byłem całkiem rozbudzony i znów pełen najróżniejszych myśli.

Powoli wstałem, a przeszedłszy przez pokój, zatrzymałem się obok łóżka Louisa, sięgając po kołdrę, by go nią okryć. Zaczął się wiercić i zamarłem, pewny, że zaraz się obudzi. Jednak wtulił się w poduszkę, nadal pogrążony w głębokim śnie. Zgasiwszy lampkę, ostrożnie ruszyłem w stronę drzwi.

W salonie panowała cisza, więc byłem pewien, że nie zastanę tam nikogo. Jednak pomyliłem się. Na kanapie siedział Zayn.

Chciałem pospiesznie wrócić do pokoju, zanim zostanę zauważony, jednak odwrócił głowę. Jego twarz znów nie wyrażała żadnych uczuć. Nie było na niej złości, rozżalenia czy smutku. Po prostu tam siedział. I patrzył na mnie.

Przełknąłem ślinę i odetchnąłem głęboko, zanim wolnym krokiem skierowałem się w stronę fotela. Opadłem na niego, nie odwracając wzroku od Zayna, który wciąż taksował mnie spojrzeniem z tym samym pustym wyrazem twarzy. Nie miałem pojęcia, jak długo wpatrywaliśmy się w siebie, nim odważyłem się otworzyć usta.

\- O co wam poszło? - spytałem bez żadnych wstępów. Dopiero teraz odwrócił wzrok, skupiając się na swoich dłoniach.

\- Niezręcznie rozmawiać mi z tobą o mnie i Cameronie – odparł prawie szeptem.

\- Myślę, że słowo „niezręcznie” jest sporym niedopowiedzeniem. Dobija mnie to, ale chcę wiedzieć.

Zamrugał, zapewne zaskoczony moją szczerością. Prawdę mówiąc w tym momencie było mi wszystko jedno. Wiedział, co się ze mną dzieje i musiał rozumieć, że to on jest tego powodem. On i jego związek z Cameronem.

Powiedziałem mu, że go kocham. Zostałem odtrącony. Po raz kolejny przez niego zraniony. Ukarany za to, co uczyniłem w chwili zapomnienia. Teraz mogłem tylko leczyć rany i nie spodziewać się cudów, które nigdy się nie zdarzają. Ponieważ już nie znaczę dla niego tyle, ile znaczyłem wcześniej.

\- Cam nie wiedział, że kiedyś coś między nami było – dotarł do mnie jego cichy szept.

\- Jak to? - zdziwiłem się. - Więc dlaczego Cameron mnie wręcz nienawidzi?

\- Cameron nic do ciebie nie ma – odparł szybko, na co parsknąłem śmiechem.

\- Jasne, że nie. Darzy mnie bardzo głębokim uczuciem. I to z wzajemnością.

Pokręcił głową z dezaprobatą.

\- Więc powiedziałeś mu, że byliśmy razem – odezwałem się po chwili. Skinął głową. Jednak momentalnie podniósł na mnie wzrok, marszcząc czoło.

\- Nie byliśmy razem.

Uśmiechnąłem się pobłażliwie na te słowa. Wyprostował się, zsuwając na sam brzeg kanapy i splątał dłonie razem. Przez chwilę milczał.

\- Wydaje mi się… - zaczął powoli – że przestaję nad wszystkim panować. Chcę postępować dobrze, wybierać mniejsze zło, wiedząc, jakie potem mogą pojawić się konsekwencje, gdy zrobię coś źle. Raz podjąłem złą decyzję i zmarnowałem kupę czasu na coś, co było błędem.

\- Mówisz o mnie? - wtrąciłem, choć znałem odpowiedź. To, co nas łączyło, uważał za coś złego, nieodpowiedniego. - Zmarnowałeś na _mnie_ czas.

Potrząsnął głową.

\- Nie w tym sensie, Harry. Zmarnowałem czas, nie przyznając się przed sobą do bardzo ważnej rzeczy i… zatajając ją przed tobą. Gdybym wtedy nie był totalnym kretynem, my teraz… - Westchnął i uniósł wzrok, napotykając moje spojrzenie. Byłem pewien, że jeszcze moment, a serce wyskoczy mi z piersi. - Mówiłem, że nie chcę znów do tego wracać. To był mój kolejny błąd. Powinienem inaczej to wszystko rozegrać.

Przełknąłem ślinę. Wiedziałem, do czego zmierza.

\- Ale jesteś z Cameronem – powiedziałem ledwo słyszalnym szeptem. - Gdybyś z nim nie był…

Przez krótką chwilę wpatrywał się we mnie w milczeniu, po czym kącik jego ust uniósł się w lekkim uśmiechu. Wypuściłem powietrze ustami, nawet nie zdając sobie sprawy, że przez cały czas wstrzymywałem oddech.

Zayn chciał być ze mną. Chciał odbudować to, co nas łączyło. Chciał wrócić do mnie.

Jednak na naszej drodze wciąż pojawiały się różne przeszkody.

I właśnie teraz ta _przeszkoda_ wyszła z sypialni szatyna, czerwona ze złości, z morderczym wzrokiem, który padł prosto na mnie. W głębi duszy jęknąłem.

\- Styles – wysyczał gniewnie. Wyprostowałem się na swoim miejscu, wytrzymując jego groźne spojrzenie i przywołując na usta pewny siebie uśmiech. Nie miałem zamiar pozwolić mu sobą pomiatać, jakbym był słaby, niczego niewarty. Tym razem to ja miałem w rękach władzę. Dzięki słowom Zayna, które odpędziły wszystkie moje złe myśli i przywołały nowe siły, wiedziałem, że będę w stanie o niego walczyć.

Twarz Camerona wykrzywiła się w grymasie, gdy skierował się w moją stronę, z dłońmi zaciśniętymi w pięści i potem spływającym po zmarszczonym czole. Żyłka na jego skroni pulsowała tak zamaszyście, że byłem pewien, iż chwila moment a pęknie. Oszczędziłoby mi to wielu problemów i przyniosło dawno wyczekiwaną ulgę.

Nagle za moimi plecami otworzyły się drzwi.

\- Co się dzieje? Czemu nie śpicie? - Zaspany głos Liama dotarł do moich uszu. Nadal nie oderwałem wzroku od Camerona, który wpatrywał się to we mnie, to w Zayna. Natomiast Malik siedział zgarbiony, z pochyloną głową i wzrokiem wbitym w podłogę. Miałem wrażenie, jakby nagle skurczył się w sobie i marzył tylko o tym, by natychmiast stąd zniknąć.

Zawsze był tym, który chciał strzec swoich bliskich. Nigdy nie dopuszczał, by komuś stała się krzywda. Jednak teraz chciałem zrobić wszystko, by ochronić go i uchronić przed całym zamieszaniem, które właśnie miało miejsce. Choć brzmiało to strasznie ckliwie, wszystko czego pragnąłem, to uciec z nim gdzieś daleko stąd i nigdy więcej nie wracać. Żyć dalej, jakby przeszłość się nie liczyła.

Niestety przeszłość wciąż siała spustoszenie w naszym życiu. Nie dało się tak po prostu o niej zapomnieć.

\- Nie twój interes – syknął Cameron, wskazując na Liama palcem, ale wciąż na niego nie spoglądając. Domyśliłem się, że coś w tonie Price’a sprawiło, że Liam wyczuł powagę sytuacji i poczuł się niezwykle dotknięty. A Payne nienawidził takiego zachowania.

\- Myślę, że jednak mój – odparł nadal opanowanym tonem. - To też mój apartament. A to moi przyjaciele. Więc zżera mnie ciekawość, czemu nie śpicie o drugiej w nocy i czemu wcześniej robiliście taki hałas.

\- Nie mogliśmy spać – odezwał się Niall. Wyraźnie było słychać, że nie podoba mu się to, że został wyrwany z głębokiego snu o tak późnej porze. - Co się tu, do cholery, dzieje? Haz?

Odwróciłem głowę, spoglądając na zaciekawionych przyjaciół. Niall był owinięty w gruby koc i zdawał się lekko trząść, choć w salonie było aż nazbyt ciepło. A może to moje ciało nagrzało się z powodu zbyt wielu emocji?

\- Prick* ma problemy – odparłem zdawkowo. Niall zamrugał i roześmiał się, a osobnik po mojej lewej wypuścił ze świstem powietrze.

\- Coś ty powiedział, Styles?

Przeniosłem wzrok na Camerona, przybierając niewinny wyraz twarzy. Otwierałem usta, by przygadać mu w sposób bardzo nieprzyjemny, gdy spostrzegłem błagalny wzrok Zayna. Tylko nieznacznie uniósł głowę, by bez słów przekazać mi, abym po prostu odpuścił. Jego twarz była blada i zmęczona, oczy pełne smutku, który rozdzierał moje serce. To, co tutaj się działo, było o wiele poważniejsze niż myślałem.

\- Wracajmy do łóżek – odezwał się Liam stanowczym tonem, przejmując panowanie nad sytuacją. - Swoje spory rozwiążecie rano.

\- Rano już mnie tu nie będzie.

Cały czas obserwowałem Zayna. Zamarł na słowa Camerona i zamknął oczy, wzdychając ciężko. Chciałem usiąść obok niego, położyć dłoń na jego ramieniu, zapewniając, że wszystko będzie dobrze. Chciałem, by Cameron zniknął z naszego życia w trybie natychmiastowym, ponieważ teraz to przez niego Zayn cierpiał.

\- Co ty pieprzysz, Cam? - Niall podszedł bliżej do chłopaka, mocniej obwiązując się kocem, który zsunął się z jego ramion. Czasami odnosiłem wrażenie, że Horan, choć się starał być po mojej stronie, nie potrafił nie lubić Camerona. Z nas wszystkich to on spędzał najwięcej czasu z Zaynem i Price’m. Jednak Niall był typem człowieka, który lubił wszystkich, nieważne czy go wkurzali, czy nie. - Dlaczego wyjeżdżasz? Co się stało?

\- Spytaj się Zayna – warknął, wskazując ręką na plecy swojego chłopaka. - Albo Harry’ego. Styles będzie miał o wiele więcej do powiedzenia. Jak zwykle.

Jego ton zaczął mnie coraz bardziej irytować. Obiecałem sobie, że zachowam spokój i przetrzymam to wszystko, nie chcąc wywoływać niepotrzebnej kłótni. Jednak nie potrafiłem; emocje zawsze brały górę.

\- O co ci znowu chodzi? - Wstałem z fotela, nie chcąc pozwolić na to, by patrzył na mnie z góry. Byłem od niego o pół głowy wyższy, więc od razu czułem się pewniej.

\- Doskonale wiesz, o co mi chodzi! - wrzasnął. - Wiedziałem, że przyjazd tutaj to zły pomysł! Mówiłem mu, że ma zostawić ten pierdolony zespół w spokoju, że nic dobrego z tego nie wyjdzie! Oczywiście miałem rację! A teraz ty, gnoju, pieprzysz mojego chłopaka!

Nie wytrzymałem i wybuchnąłem śmiechem. Widok Camerona Price’a wyprowadzonego z równowagi sprawiał mi aż zbyt wielką przyjemność.

\- _Niestety_ już od dawna nie – wypaliłem bez namysłu. Najpierw w pomieszczeniu zaległa cisza. Słychać było tylko jego ciężki oddech oraz moje szybko walące w piersi serce. Usłyszałem swoje imię wypowiedziane przez Louisa za moimi plecami i sekundę później leżałem na podłodze z pulsującą z bólu szczęką. Przekląłem głośno, wierzchem dłoni ocierając krew spływającą po brodzie. Cameron stał nade mną, kipiąc ze złości, wciąż z uniesioną pięścią i wyglądało na to, że miał zamiar zaatakować mnie po raz drugi. Tym razem jednak miarka się przebrała.

Nawet nie zorientował się, gdy dźwignąłem się na kolana i łapiąc go za nogi, przewróciłem go na ziemię, jednocześnie zadając cios prosto w podbrzusze. Z jego gardła wyrwał się chrapliwy jęk bólu. W uszach mi szumiało, a adrenalina trafiała do mózgu, dodając mi dodatkowych sił i całkowicie odłączając mnie od otaczającego nas świata. Teraz liczyło się jedno; odpłacenie mu za całe cierpienie, w które wpędził mnie i również Zayna. Nie panowałem nad sobą. Zadawałem ciosy. Broniłem się przed jego atakami, po czym jeszcze usilniej próbowałem odpłacić mu pięknym za nadobne.

Nagle czyjeś silne ramiona złapały mnie w pół. Próbowałem się wyrwać, jednak nie byłem w stanie. Przede mną pojawiła się pobladła twarz Liama, który mówił coś do mnie, jednak żadne odgłosy nie trafiały do moich uszu. Trzymał dłonie na mojej piersi, popychając mnie, gdy ktoś jednocześnie ciągnął mnie od tyłu, pod samą ścianę.

\- Harry, do jasnej cholery, uspokój się! - Głos Louisa rozległ się koło mojego prawego ucha, nieznacznie mnie ostudzając. Przestałem się wyrywać, ale nadal oddychałem ciężko, nie mogąc uspokoić szybko bijącego serca. - Harry… Już dobrze. Spokojnie, Haz… Oddychaj.

Wypuściłem powietrze ustami, słysząc przy uchu łagodzący szept Lou i wciąż czując jego ramiona mocno obejmujące moją klatkę. Zacisnąłem powieki. Moje serce powoli wracało do normalnego rytmu.

Gdy otworzyłem oczy, Liam wciąż stał przede mną, trzymając dłoń na moim ramieniu, jednak odwrócony był do mnie tyłem, obserwując wydarzenia mające miejsce za jego plecami. Cameron wciąż leżał na podłodze, Niall pochylał się nad nim, a Zayn…

Przełknąłem ślinę. Zayn wpatrywał się we mnie z niedowierzaniem i może też lekką złością. Nagle zacząłem żałować, że znów straciłem nad sobą panowanie. Nie powinienem był tego robić. Mógłbym jeszcze bardziej wszystko popsuć. I zapewne to zrobiłem.

\- Całkiem postradałeś zmysły, Haz?! - warknął Liam, przenosząc na mnie rozgniewany wzrok.

\- On pierwszy mnie uderzył.

\- Harry…

Odwróciłem głowę, by spojrzeć na Louisa, który zwolnił uścisk, odsuwając się ode mnie. Kiwał głową z politowaniem, wyglądając na porażonego tym, co zrobiłem. Co mogłem na to poradzić? Broniłem się. To Cameron zaatakował pierwszy.

Price uniósł się do pozycji siedzącej, trzymając się za brzuch, a drugą ręką ocierając krew spływającą z rozciętej brwi. Wyglądał koszmarnie, to musiałem z dumą przyznać. Moje ciosy były mocniejsze i bardziej celne, choć Price był znacznie bardziej umięśniony i lepiej zbudowany. Potrafiłem wykorzystać siłę przeciwnika na jego niekorzyść, robiłem dobre uniki, więc, oprócz kilku siniaków, na moim ciele nie przybyło żadnych innych szkód.

\- Zayn, może wreszcie coś powiesz – odezwał się, z trudem wyrzucając z siebie słowa. Szatyn powoli spojrzał na Camerona, przygryzając w nerwach dolną wargę. - Ten gnojek _mnie_ uderzył!

\- Uderzyłeś go pierwszy. - Głos Zayna był spięty, jednak pewny siebie. - Nie powinieneś był tego robić.

Cameron zmarszczył czoło.

\- Wiesz, czego nie powinienem był robić? - Dźwignął się na nogi, lekko chwiejnie. Niall w ostatniej chwili złapał go pod ramię, ochraniając przed upadkiem. - Nie powinienem był tutaj przyjeżdżać. Szczególnie z tobą.

Zayn nawet nie drgnął, gdy Price skierował się w stronę jego pokoju, odpychając Nialla, który próbował mu pomóc i rzucił nam gniewne spojrzenia. Patrzyłem z zapartym tchem, jak zabiera swoją walizkę, idąc w stronę drzwi wolnym krokiem, jakby jeszcze licząc na to, że zostanie zatrzymany. Nic takiego się nie stało. Chwilę później drzwi zamknęły się za nim, a w pomieszczeniu zaległa cisza. Napięta atmosfera, która panowała między nami od wielu, wielu dni, zniknęła w mgnieniu oka.

Wreszcie oddychałem pełną piersią.

 

*

 

Z mojego gardła wyrwał się chrapliwy jęk, gdy dotknąłem palcami opuchniętego policzka, wpatrując się we własne odbicie w łazienkowym lustrze. Makijażystka będzie musiała bardzo się namęczyć, by zakryć ten ogromny siniak przed dzisiejszym wywiadem.

Westchnąłem ciężko i wyszedłem z łazienki, a później na korytarz. Niall wysłał mi już dwie wiadomości, wręcz nakazując, bym dołączył do nich w restauracji. Nie byłem specjalnie głodny. Nawet nie wiedziałem, czy będę w stanie cokolwiek przełknąć. Wszystko dlatego, że nie widziałem się z Zaynem od samego rana.

Myślałem, że teraz, gdy Cameron zniknął z naszego życia, wszystko wróci do normy. Nawet łudziłem się, że między mną a Zaynem sprawy nabiorą lepszego kierunku i, może, po jakimś czasie, znów będziemy razem. Jednak wyglądało na to, że Zayn ponownie wybierze Camerona i to z nim zostanie. A ja już zawsze pozostanę wrakiem człowieka.

Stojąc w windzie, oparłem policzek o chłodną szybę i przemknąłem oczy. Nie wiedziałem, co robić z własnym życiem. Za co się nie wezmę, wszystko obraca się przeciwko mnie. Nawet rzeczy, w których wydawało się, że jestem dobry, nie przynosiły mi już tej samej satysfakcji. Czegoś mi brakowało. A raczej kogoś. Pewnej osoby, która przywróciłaby mi radość z tego, co robię.

Nic nie miało sensu, gdy nie było przy mnie Zayna.

Czy już zawsze pozostanę tym skrzywdzonym chłopakiem, który z każdym dniem będzie staczał się coraz niżej, aż całkowicie zmarnuje swoje własne życie? Wszystko z powodu bolesnych uczuć, które wręcz paraliżują ciało i umysł.

Dlaczego to _coś_ tak bardzo _boli_?

Odgłos otwieranych drzwi windy wyrwał mnie z rozmyślań. Wyszedłem, nawet nie zwracając uwagi na kobietę, z którą minąłem się w przejściu i pospiesznie skierowałem się w stronę jadalni, gdzie siedzieli moi przyjaciele. Nie zamierzałem udawać, że wszystko jest ze mną w porządku. Wiedzieli, w jak kiepskim jestem stanie. Miałem tylko nadzieję, że chociaż oni będą w stanie postawić mnie do pionu. Mogłem liczyć tylko na nich.

Odgarnąłem włosy z twarzy i rozejrzałem się po głównym holu, gdzie krążyło kilka osób. Skądś dobiegał donośny głos Nialla, jednak jeszcze nie potrafiłem zidentyfikować jego położenia. I wtedy zamarłem, zauważając dwie osoby, stojące na drugim końcu pomieszczenia. Obejmujące się, szepczące coś do siebie.

Czułem, że zapadam się jeszcze niżej.

Ból nasilił się.

Ostatkami sił odwróciłem wzrok od tej pary i nakazałem swoim nogom iść dalej. Usiadłem na stołku przy barze, twarz ukrywając w dłoniach.

\- Coś podać?

Spod palców spojrzałem na barmana.

\- Coś do picia. Obojętnie co. I dużo lodu.

Skinąwszy głową odszedł, pozostawiając mnie samego. Zdążyłem zauważyć przyjaciół siedzących przy jednym ze stolików, jednak nie mogłem do nich podejść. Nie teraz. Słyszałem ich głosy, wesołe rozmowy, które na pewno momentalnie ucichłyby, gdybym tylko dosiadł się do nich. Zawsze tak było. Przestawali żartować i rozmawiać, bojąc się, że w jakiś sposób mnie to urazi. Mimo że Louis starał zachować się, jakby nic się nie zmieniło, on również traktował mnie inaczej. Z większym dystansem i ostrożnością, nie chcąc zrobić albo powiedzieć czegoś niewłaściwego.

Barman postawił przede mną szklankę z drinkiem, którą od razu uniosłem, biorąc kilka głębokich łyków. Alkohol zapiekł w gardle, jednak nie zwróciłem na to uwagi i przyłożyłem schłodzone naczynie do bolącego policzka. To przyniosło chwilową ulgę. Westchnąłem cicho, zamykając oczy, by odłączyć się od całego otoczenia.

\- Nie za wcześnie na picie?

Zaskoczony, wyprostowałem się na krześle, prawie upuszczając szklankę i wylewając całą jej zawartość. Płyn chlusnął na moją rękę i przekląłem głośno, słysząc dźwięczny śmiech obok mojego lewego ucha.

Doprowadziwszy się do porządku, odwróciłem głową, spoglądając na przybysza. Zayn opierał się łokciem na blacie, pochylając w moją stronę z lekkim uśmiechem błąkającym się w kącikach ust. Wyglądał na bardziej odprężonego i wypoczętego. Jakby z jego barków zniknął jakiś ciężar.

Przełknąłem ślinę. Jednak zanim zdołałem pozbierać myśli i cokolwiek powiedzieć, wyciągnął rękę i dotknął mojego policzka. Syknąłem z bólu, na co zmarszczył czoło.

\- Paskudnie to wygląda.

\- Należało mi się – odparłem, ledwo poznając własny głos. Wziąłem głęboki oddech i zmusiłem się do uśmiechu. - Ale Cameron wygląda gorzej, to musisz przyznać.

\- Harry.

\- Wiem, to nie jest powód do żartów – mruknąłem, momentalnie przywołując się do porządku. - Przepraszam.

Rzuciwszy mi krótkie spojrzenie, usiadł na krześle obok mnie, z kieszeni wyciągając chusteczki. Wyjął ze szklanki cały lód, a owinąwszy go dokładnie, przyłożył okład do mojego policzka. Chciałem go zabrać, jednak odtrącił moją rękę, na co wywróciłem oczami. Mimo to było mi dobrze, czując dotyk jego dłoni na mojej twarzy. Ból nieznacznie zelżał.

\- Więc z Cameronem wszystko w porządku? - spytałem, choć, prawdę mówiąc, nie chciałem poznać odpowiedzi.

\- Wyjaśniliśmy sobie pewne rzeczy – powiedział, nadal trzymając okład z lodem i przysuwając się jeszcze bliżej mnie. Wstrzymałem oddech, wpatrując się w jego piwne tęczówki. - Przeprosił mnie za swoje zachowanie, ja wyjaśniłem mu, jak to naprawdę było między tobą a mną. Chciał, żebyśmy wyjechali stąd i zaczęli wszystko od nowa, spróbowali jeszcze raz. Wybaczył mi wszystko, dał drugą szansę.

\- Jak miło z jego strony – mruknąłem, zanim zdążyłem ugryźć się w język. Zayn uśmiechnął się półgębkiem.

\- Jak zawsze wpierw mówisz, potem myślisz. - Pokręcił głową z politowaniem. - To cię wpędzi do grobu, Styles.

Wzruszyłem ramionami, odwracając wzrok.

\- Już to kiedyś mówiłeś.

\- I będę mówił dalej.

Na moment zaległa cisza. Odchrząknąłem.

\- Więc nie wyjeżdżasz z nim? Gdzie on jest?

\- Cameron wraca do Londynu – powiedział powoli. - A ja zostaję z wami. Ostatnie wydarzenia dały mi dużo do myślenia. Nie chcę zmarnować tego, co mam.

\- Mówisz o zespole? - spytałem niepewnie. Nienawidziłem, gdy krążył wokół tematu, nie mówiąc nic wprost i doprowadzając mnie tym do szału. W mojej głowie pojawiały się najróżniejsze myśli, a każda gorsza od drugiej. Czy to znaczyło, że wrócili do siebie? Cameron wyjechał, by dać mu więcej swobody?

Dlaczego cały czas Zayn patrzył na mnie w _taki_ sposób? Nic nie rozumiałem…

\- Nie tylko o zespole.

\- Słuchaj, ja wiem, że nieźle nawaliłem – zacząłem lekko drżącym głosem. - Naprawdę mi przykro i głupio z tego powodu. Nigdy nie uważałem, że jesteś zbędny w zespole. Bez ciebie to nie to samo. Nie radzimy sobie bez ciebie i nie wiem, co bym zrobił, gdybyś… Wczoraj też poważnie nawaliłem. Nie powinienem rzucać się na Camerona, ale… Straciłem panowanie nad sobą. Nie myślałem, co robię. Nigdy nie myślę, co robię! Po prostu… to robię. Dobrze, że między tobą a Cameronem jest już w porządku. Dobija mnie to, ale jakoś się z tym pogodzę, serio. Chcę tylko, żebyś… żebyś był szczęśliwy. Gdziekolwiek będziesz, z kimkolwiek będziesz, cokolwiek będziesz robił…

\- Harry.

\- Nie chcę, żeby ta wyjątkowa przyjaźń między nami wszystkimi rozpadła się dlatego, że nam nie wyszło – mówiłem dalej, nie zwracając na niego uwagi. Dłonie zaczęły drżeć, głos powoli załamywać się, jednak musiałem wyrzucić z siebie wszystko to, co ciążyło mi na sercu. Miałem ostatnią szansę na uratowanie naszych relacji. Nie mogłem tego popsuć. - Poradzimy sobie z tym, Zayn. Wiem, że już nigdy nie będzie tak samo, bo nie możemy tak po prostu zapomnieć o przeszłości, ale… Ale ja nie mogę… stracić najlepszego kumpla. Bo jeśli znów odejdziesz, to ja…

\- Haz, przestań gadać!

Zamknąłem usta, przenosząc na niego wzrok. Ledwo widziałem z powodu niechcianych łez, które pojawiły się w kącikach moich oczu, jednak mimo to dostrzegłem na jego ustach czuły uśmiech i bardzo znajomy błysk w jego piwnych tęczówkach. Wziąłem głęboki oddech, chcąc się uspokoić i przymknąłem oczy, ocierając je wierzchem dłoni. Byłem żałosny.

\- Harry, spójrz na mnie.

Otworzyłem oczy i wypuściłem ze świstem powietrze, nagle orientując się, że jego twarz znajduje się teraz tylko cale od mojej. Wpatrywałem się w jego oczy z zapartym tchem, moje serce dudniło w piersi tak mocno, iż byłem prawie pewien, że doskonale je słyszy. Siedziałem jak sparaliżowany, ogołocony ze wszystkich racjonalnych myśli. Choć nie byłem najbardziej rozsądną osobą na świecie.

\- Zostaję z wami – wyszeptał, biorąc moją twarz w swoje dłonie. - Wszystko wróci do normy, Haz. Między nami też. Ponieważ wróciłem. _Wróciłem dla ciebie, Harry_.

I wtedy pocałował mnie. Bez ostrzeżenia złączył nasze usta w delikatnym, lecz przepełnionym wszystkimi możliwymi uczuciami pocałunku, który sprawił, że momentalnie wszystkie negatywne myśli zniknęły. Nie mogłem w to uwierzyć, nie wiedziałem do końca, czy to, co właśnie miało miejsce nie jest wytworem mojej chorej wyobraźni.

Przesunął językiem po mojej dolnej wardze i wręcz czułem, że uśmiecha się, gdy rozsunąłem usta, pozwalając mu na pogłębienie pieszczot. Zacisnąłem dłonie na jego koszuli, nie chcąc wypuścić go z moich objęć, nie chcąc drugi raz go stracić. Nie mogłem pozwolić mu odejść. Całowałem go z pasją, pokazując mu wszystko to, co czuję. Nie panowałem nad sobą. Jednak teraz to nie było ważnie.

Nic się nie liczyło. Tylko ja i on. Tylko my. Tylko to, co przed nami.

Wszystko miało wrócić do normy. Bowiem Zayn wrócił do mnie.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Wszystkie opinie można kierować [tutaj](http://beneaththewords.tumblr.com/kontakt).


End file.
